Mi Destino esta donde estas tu
by silviamaria1997
Summary: Huyendo de un pasado deja todo atrás y se va a otro lugar mas concreta mente , a Nueva York . Buscando trabajo se topa con el gran empresario Edward Cullen , cuando se conocen siente demasiada atracción por el . Edward se convertirá en su nuevo jefe. ¿ Que pasara con ellos podrá bella olvidar su pasado y ayudar a su nuevo jefe a desaparecer los suyos ?
1. Prologo y Personajes

**_Hola ! Os dejo una nueva historia , espero que os guste . Esta historia tardara un poco en actualizar pienso que como mucho en cuanto acabe la historia de otra vez tu me pondré en esta . Gracias por leer y espero vuestra opinión , os dejo el prologo y los personajes de esta historia . Saludos . _**

* * *

Isabella Swan una joven que se haba ido de su casa sin mirar atrás no podía no evitar sentir en ella esas miradas que le lanzaba su padre cada vez que la veía . Nunca se habian llevado bien pero al menos tenían una relación cordial por el bien de todos . Pero debido a lo que paso , la relación se murió y bella decidió irse . Bella en el fondo sabia que no era la culpable de nada pero despues de que su padre le hubiera gritado en la cara todas aquellas cosas no pudo evitar no pensar en un momento que tal vez su padre si tuviera razón .

Bella junto con su nana se fueron el 12 de marzo de forks donde vician junto con su padre y su hermano . Se fueron a nueva york en donde quería empezar una nueva vida , alejada de un pasado que la perseguía , que cada noche mientras dormía la visitaba .

_¿ Pero que pasara cuando este en nueva york buscando trabajo y se encuentre cara a cara con Edward Cullen su nuevo jefe ?_

* * *

_Personajes : _

**_Isabella Swan (F.P) _** : Huyendo de un pasado deja todo atrás y se va a otro lugar mas concreta mente , a Nueva York . Buscando trabajo se topa con el gran empresario Edward Cullen , cuando se conocen siente demasiada atracción por el . Edward se convertirá en su nuevo jefe. ¿ Que pasara con ellos podrá bella olvidar su pasado y ayudar a su nuevo jefe a desaparecer los suyos ?

**_Edward Cullen (F.P)_**: Es el dueño de la empresa Cullen&Masen . Busca una secretaria , pero sin saber como isabella swan llega a su vida . El la ve solo como una simple secretaria de mayor edad por como se viste y como se comparta con el . Pero ¿ que pasara cuando se de cuenta que detrás de la bella que el conoce se esconde alguien al que el lleva esperando desde niño ? ¿ Lograran dejar los fantasmas del pasado atrás o no ?

**_Salome Nuez (F.P) :_** Es la Nana de bella . Salome se fue a vivir junto con bella a nueva york . Quiere a bella como a su propia hija , es quien prácticamente la a criado , y quien cuenta con su apoyo aun despues de que toda su familia le diera la espalda.

_**Irene Nuez (F.P) :**_ Es la hija de Salome . Ocupa un gran lugar en la vida de bella . Se han criado prácticamente juntas desde pequeñas y se consideran hermanas . Por eso irene tiene algo de gran valor para bella .

**_Charlie Swan (F.P):_** Es el padre de bella . Isabella y el nunca han tenido una muy buena relación pero debido a lo que paso charlie le dio la espalda totalmente culpando la de algo que ella no tuvo la culpa .

**_Jacob Swan (F.P) :_** Es el hermano mayor de bella . Cuando su hermana se va de la casa el quiso ir con ella y decirle cuando la quería pero su padre le obligo a no hacerlo . Desde entonces jacob se siente culpable.

**_Carlisle y Esme Cullen (F.P) :_** Son los padres de edward . Solo se preocupan por la vida de sus hijos , le han dado el control ha edward de la empresa familiar . Edward los culpa a ellos de algo que ocurrió en el pasado.

**_Alice Cullen (F.P)  _**: Es la hermana pequeña de edward .

_**Rosalie Hale (F.P) : **_Es la hermana de jasper y la esposa de emmett.

**_Emmet Cullen (F.P) _**: Es el hermano de edward y el marido de rosalie.

**_Jasper Hale (F.P) :_** Es el prometido de alice y también el mejor amigo de edward . Solamente el conoce todo el pasado de edward.

**_Elizabeth (F.P)_** : Era alguien en el pasado de edward

**_ Sebastian (F.P):_** Era alguien en el pasado de bella

**_Sara (F.P) :_** Es alguien en la vida de bella. Y a quien casi nadie conoce


	2. Capitulo 1 : Nuestra nueva vida

_**Hola! Os dejo el primer capítulo de esta historia espero que os guste . Gracias por leer.**_

_"Todo lo que hagas en la vida será insignificante pero es importante que lo hagas porque nadie mas lo hara . Como cuando alguien entra en tu vida y una parte de ti dice : no estás mínimamente preparado para esto ; pero la otra parte dice : hazla tuya para siempre "_

Si me ponía a pensar en lo rápido que habia cambiado mi vida en tan solo 48 horas , me entraban unas inmensas ganas de gritar de frustración . Me había ido de casa hace tan solo 2 dias despues de la fuerte discusión a la que había llegado con mi padre , por motivos que aún desconozco .

Mi hermano mayor no se había atrevido a contradecir a nuestro padre en todo lo que me había dicho dado que mi hermano le temía aún más que yo . Hace años atrás papa no solía ser hacia pero todo cambio de un dia para otro cuando nuestra madre se fue de la casa , dejándonos a jacob mi hermano y a mi a manos de mi temido padre .

Me acuerdo de que tan solo jake tenía 18 años recien cumplidos mientras que yo habia cumpiodo hacia ya un año los 16 . Solamente se que cuando ella se fue era de noche , yo dormía en la habitación junto con jake como todas las noches que mis padres discutían , había sentido como la puerta se abría y alguien como mamá nos daba un beso de despedida y se iba , habiendo antes pronunciado la frase que siempre recuerdo Os llevo en mi alma y en mi corazon por siempre os quiero bebés .

Aquella frase había supuesto por lo menos para mi mucho en mi vida . Nuestro padre siempre decía que nuestra madre nunca nos amó y por eso se fue dejándonos con él ; pero después de haber recordado esas palabras lo ponía en duda .

Cuando cumplí los 17 años , me fui a la universidad que había cerca de casa a estudiar literatura para ser escritura como siempre me había gustado , pero al no pagarme papa la matrícula me tuve que ir a trabajar de secretaria para ello , y aun con mis 20 años sigo trabajando de secretaria para pagar los estudios .

Aun recuerdo aquella noche . La noche que cambió mi vida para siempre . Hacía ya 1 año de aquello pero parece ser que a mi padre aun no se le olvidaba y ese es el motivo por el cual estoy ahora mismo montado en un avión rumbo a nueva york junto con mi nana salome .

- Lillie estabamos apunto de aterrizar abróchate el cinturon me aviso mi nana mientras se colocaba y se abrochaba el cinturón.

- Si Salo le conteste mientras me abrochaba el cinto .

- Señores pasajeros les informamos que en breves minutos aterrizaremos en el aeropuerto de nueva york . Anuncio la azafata mientras sentíamos como el avión aterriza .

- Apurate lillie , debemos recoger las maletas e irene nos espera pequeña me dijo mi nana

- Voy Salo le dije

Después de haber recogido nuestros equipaje , nos dirigimos a la puerta que comunicaba con los recien llegados , asi que salimos por ella . Y hay la vi a mi hermana del alma . Estaba igual de vestida que siempre , llevaba su precioso pelo rubio en rizos que le caían por la espalda hasta la cintura , vestía una de sus extravagantes vestidos junto con sus botas .

- Aquí ! nos gritó mientras movia las manos

- Ya te hemos oido hope le dije mientras llegabamos

- Hola bell's yo también me alegro de verte despues de 2 años me dijo con su típico tono sarcástico

Entonces me lance a sus brazos y le di un fuerte abrazo .

- ¿ Contenta ? le dije en ironía

- Mucho lillie me dijo

- Te echado de menos me dijo

- Y yo a ti hope le conteste

- Bueno mis niñas será mejor irnos ya nos dijo mi nana

- Asi es mama le contesto irene

- Bueno vamos les dije mientras nos dirigimos a lo aparcamientos donde irene había aparcado su coche .

Nueva ciudad , nueva vida . Adiós al pasado y bienvenido sea el presente fue lo primero que pensé al llegar a nuestro nuevo hogar .

* * *

**_Espero que os haya gustado nos vemos el viernes . :)_**


End file.
